pndncsuswfandomcom-20200213-history
Lohrdtg
The fighting techniques that she has been using so far in the Majikoi!, Majikoi! S and Majikoi! A stories and also in the manga and anime adaption. Kawakami Style, Musou Seikenzuki (Dynasty Warriors Punch): Momoyo's signature technique, It is actually a simple straight punch with so much concentrated power that it is considered a technique. Momoyo defeated many opponents with it and it's strength is said to be like a battleship canon. Kawakami Style, Musou Seikenzuki Midareuchi: The same as the above technique except that she uses both her arms to rapid fire this technique. It is used on Hachiya when he used hist clone technique to blow all 8 clones away at the same time and sending the real person flying like a star. Kawakami Style, Ningen Bakudan (Human Bomb): It is considered a suicide technique, a technique in which one lets his or her body explode on contact with the use of Ki. The damage done to the opponent is really high but the damage to the ones who used the technique is even higher, which is why it is a really risky technique. Momoyo could use this technique as a real one since she also learned to use instant recovery to heal the injuries of this technique. Kawakami Style, Star-Destroyer: A beam attack which is said to be strong enough to destroy a planet. It's true strength is unknown but it is strong enough to overpower Hume's beam attack as shown during Koyuki's route. Kawakami Ha: The user will use her/his Ki to send out a strong energy wave to the opponent. Kawakami Driver (anime only): The user grasps the opponent and hold the persons legs while have the opponents shoulder being locked by the users shoulder and slam it into the ground. Momoyo used this move as a counter against her Izuna Drop counter. Forbidden Move Fuji Smasher: A powerful punch covered with ones Ki to enhance it's power and speed. The true strength of this technique is unknown, but it was strong enough to overpower Ageha's Kuki Thunder God Lightning Fist technique. Secret Technique, Kawakami Style Forehead Flick (anime only move): It's similar to a normal forehead flick except that his has much more force and power behind it. It can be use on people to inflict great pain or in Momoyo's case it's strong enough to repel a bullet. Kawakami Style, Diversion (anime only): A technique probably made on a whim by Momoyo. The user claps in her/his hands and releases a big amount of Ki at the same time to surprise the opponent making them off-guard. Kawakami Style, Earth Splitter (anime only): The user hits the ground with such force that the ground will split open in a direct line. Kawakami Style, Izuna Drop (anime only): The user runs up a building or wall and when the opponent starts chasing you the user will then drop his/her body to the opponent and grabbing them at the same time. Because of the height of the fall and weight the opponent will fly into the ground with such force that it will leaves a crater that would possibly injure the opponent severely. It is also considered a finisher move. Kawakami Style, Killer Fireflies: A technique in which the user will send balls of energy to his/her opponent. It can be fired at a distance and can also be used as a diversion since the explosions causes great smokes. Kawakami Style, Snowman: A technique in which she can freeze someone with her aura/Ki, but for this technique she has to come in contact with the opponent. So as long as you don't get caught by her you won't freeze. Momoyo used this technique on Yukie in her route during Kawakami War. Kawakami Style, Roasted Meat: A technique which can roast a person, has the same drawback as Kawakami style snowman. Momoyo used this technique on Ageha during Kawakami War. 1-km-radius Momoyo Microwave: Only shown during Sayaka's route. A technique that can roast anything within a 1 km radius, but since it's a indiscriminate attack allies could get burned too if they are within a radius so this technique is not suited in group battles. Kawakami Style, Hidden Technique (Kaleidoscope Genma Fist): Only shown during Sayaka's route, a technique which can send someone into a terrible nightmare for a few hours similar to Genjutsu. Kawakami Style, Form of Existence, Type Awakening of the Dragon 2: Only shown during Sayaka's route. A technique which is both similar and a level above Ishida's Awakening of the Dragon technique, with a few difference. Her power goes beyond Ishida's first dragon form so she gets a bigger power-up then Ishida's technique. She takes on the form of the dragon of the legends, which means she also becomes bigger. Momoyo also doesn't shown to have the drawbacks of the technique which Ishida does have. And she becomes immune to physical attacks and can shoot beams of lightning in this form. Instant Recovery: A technique which is more used for defense, the user focuses his life force energy, to speed up ones metabolism so the body cells will regenerate at an amazing speed. The amount of times you can use it depends on the person body. In Momoyo's case she can use it 30 times max. Unnamed Black Hole Technique: First shown in Majikoi! S, The user creates a black hole with it's Ki/aura and it won't disappear unless the black hole absorbs something. Momoyo noted that it is not suited for battle and also that it is tiring to make something like that. But during Cookie 4IS route she has improved to the point that she can freely use it in battle as shown when she use it to absorb a laser from Cookie 108IS that was aimed at Kawakami City. Unnamed Time Manipulation Technique: By using this technique, Momoyo could stop the time within a 20 meter radius but this technique using a lot of energy and not suited for actual battle. This technique is first shown in the route "where you're an acquaintance of Tachibana Takae" (Majikoi S). Unnamed Mini Size Sun Technique: In Sayaka route, Momoyo offers to create a mini size sun to dry off Gakuto's clothes but he refuse her help, so this technique is never actually shown. Kawakami Style Secret Technique, Hoshi Kudaki: Momoyo used this technique to destroy a meteor aimed at her by Tesshin in Kazuko route. Kawakami Style, Daibakuhatsu: Momoyo used this technique by blowing herself up to blow away the heat haze formed by Tesshin's Kengen no Ichi, Marishiten and Zero no Kengen, Amenominakanushi in Kazuko's route. Kawakami style, Flowing Quicksand: Momoyo can use her ki to change the structure of sand, which in this case it turns to quick sand to let an opponent sink in the sand and restrict his/her movements. Even when she held this technique back, she can still quickly turn sand into a dangerous quicksand, which can swallow a person whole.